ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Cartoon Network Too
Cartoon Network Too was a British TV channel established by Turner Broadcasting. CN Too was the sister station of Cartoon Network, and it often aired programmes a while after they are shown on the main Cartoon Network. During the daytime, it usually aired some action-adventure programming such as Ben 10: Alien Force and Star Wars: The Clone Wars. During overnight hours, usually between midnight and 6am, it also aired some shows which are no longer being produced, and are no longer in high demand (i.e. Skatoony). Cartoon Network Too was closed on 1 April 2014. History 2006–2007: Launch and early years On 24 April 2006, which was coincidentally the day Nick Jr. Too was also launched, Cartoon Network Too was launched on Sky. It also became available on SCTV Digital when that service became available in 2006, along with the main Cartoon Network Channel and Boomerang. The channel aired from 3am to 7pm, sharing a broadcast frequency with TCM 2, a UK-only spin-off station from TCM (although the two channels have separate channel numbers). During its early months, Cartoon Network Too broadcast cartoons primarily made by Hanna-Barbera such as Dexter's Laboratory, The Powerpuff Girls, Johnny Bravo, Wacky Races and Cow & Chicken. It also showed cartoons such as Ed, Edd n Eddy, The Cramp Twins and Courage the Cowardly Dog. The channel launched at 10:15am with Dexter's Laboratory being the first program to air. It was then followed by Cow and Chicken at 10:30 am, and Wacky Races at 11am during its original launch morning. Many of the shows originally on the channel have been removed since. "Modern classics" Within a few months of broadcasting, the channel relaunched itself into a "modern classic" programming channel with shows like Looney Tunes and Tom and Jerry, also shown on Boomerang, appearing alongside Cartoon Network shows from the recent past. Introduction of Cartoonito block Starting from 4 September 2006, the channel gave up 9 of its 16 hours of programming a day for Cartoonito as a programming block from 6am until 3pm, which was not a popular choice for some viewers. The channel's airtime remained 3am to 7pm, however actual Cartoon Network Too programming only aired between 3 and 6am then from 3 until 7 pm, as the remaining hours contained Cartoonito's programming. 2007–2014: Cartoon Network Too as a 24 hour channel On 23 May 2007 at 7pm, the old version of the channel closed for the last time. Then, on 24 May 2007 at 3am, Toonami was shut down permanently and Cartoon Network Too was moved into its slot, allowing a full Cartoonito channel to launch in Cartoon Network Too's original time-shared-with-TCM2 slot, expanding into the full former-Cartoon Network Too schedule (thus expanding Cartoonito from 9 hours a day to 16 hours a day). Viewers of Toonami were given three weeks of notice before Turner took the channel off air. Cartoon Network Too was in the process moved to Toonami's former slot on Sky Digital channel 602 and was launched on Virgin Media channel 732, again replacing Toonami. Cartoonito more recently changed its broadcast hours to 4am until 10pm, following a one-hour shift in the time-split arrangement with TCM 2. The US version of Toonami stayed on the air until 20 September 2008. In June 2007, Cartoon Network Too became available on Top Up TV Anytime, which is a video-on-demand service. However, on 2 June 2009, it was removed, but the main Cartoon Network channel continues to be accessible via Top Up TV Anytime. In June 2010, Cartoon Network Too was removed from SCTV Digital as a result of that service going into administration. On 16 May 2012, Cartoon Network Too's logo was changed in line with the already updated main Cartoon Network logo, retaining its "eyes" motif that the network has used since 2006. At the same time, it now targets a slightly older audience. It now focuses on action-adventure programming and all modern classic programming will move to Boomerang in the near future. Modern classic programming had begun to be removed from Cartoon Network Too in favor of action-adventure programming, and by 16 May 2012, all modern classic programming had been removed. The remaining 4:3 shows were converted to 16:9 as well. On 1 April 2014, Cartoon Network Too was shut down, with the final programme being broadcast was an episode of Skatoony, followed by promos of what was airing on the main Cartoon Network, then a bumper following into a clip of Cartoon Network's promotional content from 2007, which was shown incomplete as Cartoon Network +1 was relaunched into Cartoon Network Too's channel space. The Cartoon Network Too website remained online explaining the change for a few days before redirecting to a placeholder image of the Turner logo. It then later redirected to the official Cartoon Network UK website (twice), a 403 error and a Microsoft Internet Information Services placeholder page. It currently redirects to an error message. 2006 power outage On the night of 26-27 July 2006 Cartoon Network Too, along with its sister channels suffered a major technical fault due to a power cut in Soho, London, owing to the 2006 European heat wave, with thunderstorms taking full force overnight. The power cut caused a mix up of Turner Broadcasting System Europe channels (i.e. Cartoon Network being broadcast on Boomerang and Toonami, with Boomerang being broadcast on Cartoon Network Too). Boomerang +1 was off air for some time, while TCM, reverted between TCM France and other programming during the times it was able to provide a service. TCM 2 remained unaffected due to its downtime of timesharing. Most advertising was suspended and several of the channel websites were offline also. Those who could still receive the channels had a backup transmission played out, making people confused when Cartoon Network Too and Boomerang were showing episodes of The Flintstones at the same time. These backups where played out with a scrolling message which said "We apologise for the disruption to this programme due to technical problems and we are trying to correct the fault. We will resume normal programming as soon as possible" in multiple languages. Whilst most channels returned to the air within 5-10 minutes, it took longer for Cartoon Network Too to resume programming and it was also joked on various animation based forums by Toonami UK viewers, many of whom have made note of their disdain for the direction in which Turner took the brand in the UK, that the backup transmission was more entertaining, purely due to the lack of live action programming aired during the outage. The idents on Toonami which aired between shows during the black-out displayed the message "Sorry! Toonami is broken, we'll be right back as soon as we fix it.". These idents have since been re-used in disclaimers warning viewers not to try stunts on various shows at home. Programmes Final Programming * Ancients of Ooga: The Series (Cartoon Network 2008) * Angelo Rules (Télétoon 2009) * Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (Teletoon 2011) * Ben 10 (CNToo 2007) * Ben 10: Alien Force (Cartoon Network 2008) * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (Cartoon Network 2010) * Chop Socky Chooks (shown only at 9 pm and 9 am on weekdays; also airs during school hours and late at night on the main Cartoon Network schedule)(Teletoon 2007) * The Cramp Twins (Cartoon Network UK 2001) * Fantastic Four''Also airs on the main Cartoon Network schedule overnight.(Cartoon Network 2006) * ''Feli & Raffina: The Series (Cartoon Network 2013) * Generator Rex (Cartoon Network 2010) * Green Lantern: The Animated Series (CN 2011) * Johnny Test (Teletoon 2006) * Redakai: Conquer The Kairu (YTV 2011) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Cartoon Network US/Australia 2008) * Thundercats (CNC 2010) * Transformers: Prime (The Hub 2010) * Young Justice (CN 11) * World of Quest (teletoon 2008) Late at night only * Hero 108 (shown only from 1:55 am to 2:35 am; re-runs from the main Cartoon Network schedule) * Robotboy (shown at from 3:40am) Former Programming Re-runs only Now on Boomerang (2006-2007) * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (2007-2010) * Adventure Time (2012) * The Amazing Harvey (2009-2013) * The Amazing Splashinis (2007-21st December 2012) * The Amazing World of Gumball (Only shown on occasions)(Half-Term: January 2012) * Animal Stories (2006) * Baby Jake (2009-2013) * Baby Potter: The Series (2007-2012) * The Batman (2007-2009) * Batman: The Brave and The Bold (2010-2014) * Bakugan: Battle Brawlers (2011-2013) * Bakugan: New Vestroia (2012) * Best Ed (2009-2011) * Cartoonverse Adventures: The Series (2010-2013) * Crash of the Titans: The Series (2011-2012) * Camp Lazlo (2007-2010) * Captain Caveman and The Teen Angels (2006) * Casper's Scare School (2010-2011) 2010-2012)( * Chowder (2010-2012) * The Chuck Jones Show (2010) * Courage The Cowardly Dog (2006-2008; 2009-2011) * Codename: Kids Next Door (2007-2014) * Cow and Chicken (2006-2010) * Da Boom Crew (2009-2011) * Dark Knights (2009-2012) * Dastardly and Muttley In Their Flying Machines (2006-2007; 2009-2010) * Dexter's Laboratory (2006-2010) * Duck Dodgers (2009-2011) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (2006-2011) * Fanta Babies: On the Case (2007-21st December 2012) * Flash and Dash (2009-2011; 2010; March-May 2011) * Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends (2007-2012) * The Flintstones (2006-2010) * The Garfield Show (2011-2012) * Gravity Falls: The Mysteries of Dipper and Mabel (2007-21st December 2012) * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2007-2010) * Harvey Street Kids (2007-2008) * Help!... It's The Hair Bear Bunch! (2006-2007; 2008) * Hong Kong Phooey (2006; 2010-2011) * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 (2010-2012) * I Am Weasel (2007; 2009-2010) * Jet Set Radio Future (2006-2009) * The Jetsons (2006; 2008) * Johnny Bravo (2006-2010) * Justice League Unlimited (2007-2009) * Laff-A-Lympics (2008-2009) * The Land Before Time (Only shown during summer 2009) * Lassie (2007-21st December 2012) * The Legend of the Volcano Sisters (2008-2011) * Lemres & Mrs. Accord: The Series (2013) * Loonatics Unleashed (2007-2009) * Looney Tunes (2006-2008; 2010) * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2010-2012) * My Dating's Stepbrother (2006-2010; 2013-2014) * My Spy Family (2009-2012) * ¡Mucha Lucha! (2007-2008; 2009-2010) * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series (Only shown in half-term 2011-2012) * Monster Allergy (2008; 2009) * The New Scooby-Doo Movies (2007-2009; 2010) * One Piece (2006-2007) * Pablo the Little Penguin: The Series (2007-21st December 2012) * Pink Panther and Pals (2011-2012) * Pokémon (2007) ** Pokémon: Advanced Battle (2008) ** Pokémon: Advanced Challenge (2010) ** Pokémon: Battle Frontier (2007) ** Pokémon Chronicles (2007-08) ** Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl (2009) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998 series)(2006-2011) * Puyo Puyo (2006-2010) * Regular Show (Half-Term: February 2nd-6th 2013) * Roobarb (26 July-September 2010; April-May 2011)'' * ''Samurai Jack (2007-2011) * Scooby-Doo (2002 film)(2008) * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!(2007-2010) * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! (2008-March 2011) * The Scooby-Doo Show (2007-2009) * Skatoony (2008-2014) * Storm Hawks (2007-2010) * Superbabies (2007-21 December 2012) * Super Monkey Ball 2: The Series (2006-2009) * Taz-Mania (2006; 2008) * Transformers Academy (2006-2009) * The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (2007) * The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (2008-2009) * The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries (November 2009-April 2012) * The Universe Stops with You (2010-2013) * Teamwork Illumination (2009-2012) * Teen Titans (25 September 2007-March 2008) * Tom and Jerry (May 2006-07; 2009-10) * Tom and Jerry Tales (6 May 2008-September 2010) * Top Cat (2006; 2008; 2010) * Wacky Races (24 April 2006-September 2010) * What's New, Scooby-Doo? (12 July 2007-May 2011) * Worms (2006-21 December 2012) * Xiaolin Showdown (May 2008-November 2009) * X-Men: Evolution (2007) *''Yogi Bear (2006)'' References External links * CNToo.co.uk Category:British television networks Category:Irish television networks Category:Cartoon Network Category:Turner Broadcasting System Europe Category:Children's television networks